


Stay with me

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Barry/Patty relationship, Critical of WestAllen, Episode: s02e11 The Reverse-Flash Returns, F/M, Not WestAllen friendly, Romance, Spallen - Freeform, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Barry makes a better decision regarding his relationship with Patty in 2x11.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Patty Spivot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Decided to do this after my little Barricity one-shot yesterday and like that one-shot, would have been so happy if this had actually happened in the episode.

"Hey!" Patty said as she stood up from her chair to greet Barry who had just arrived.

"Got your text", Barry said as he looked at her.

"I wasn't sure if you would see me, considering you've been avoiding me lately", Patty said.

"I haven't been avoiding you, Patty", Barry said as he took off his coat and walked past her.

"No, just busy", Patty said as she looked at his back and what she said next surprised Barry. "Speeding around Central City."

Barry sighed as he turned around to face her.

"I know you're the Flash, Barry."

"Patty, come on", Barry started, trying to deflect her from the truth.

"Please don't make me feel any more stupid than I already do", Patty shook her head. "And look, I'm a detective, I should have known. I was just…I was just so smitten with you."

"Okay look, what you're saying, it's insane", Barry said.

"You don't have to lie to me anymore", Patty said. "I understand why you didn't-"

She moved her hands towards him as she said that but he moved them back. The hurt in her eyes broke his heart.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me, I understand why you've been distant, I understand everything", Patty said. "But just tell me the truth now. Just be honest to me. Admit to me…that you're the Flash and I'll stay."

Barry was tempted to say he was not Flash to keep her away and safe. But then he realized something, even if she wasn't with him, would that suddenly guarantee she won't be safe?

Zoom knew of his relationship with Linda even though it had ended one year ago, and brought her doppelganger to face him, and put her in danger. So it was a given he knew about Patty too, and could always grab her from Midway City to taunt him.

He then thought about how she reacted on finding out. She understandably felt a bit hurt that he had been lying, but it was honestly rather mature, as she wasn't throwing a tantrum like Iris had, and Patty was the only one out of the loop, just like Iris had been, so Patty's response showed more maturity than Iris.

And what he had felt for Iris was an obsession anyway. His time alone in the 6 months after the Singularity had made him reflect on his mistakes, and he had realized his behavior around Iris could easily be the grounds for a restraining order.

Plus, they had little to nothing in common and only got along because they had been raised together. She had called the Particle Accelerator his 'sad, little, nerdy dream.'

Patty perfectly understood who he was, and was just like him. And being with her, getting to know her made him happy. He was in love.

What? Oh boy! It was true. He had fallen in love with Patty, and it was the actual person he loved, not the idea of her, like in Iris' case.

Plus, with Zoom and Thawne and all the other messes going on, his relationship with her was the only good thing in his life.

He had been selfless so far for everyone. Maybe he could be selfish for once. It's not like he was changing the timeline to save his mom and then acting like he was owed that much.

And with Patty being close to him, he would protect her with his life.

"All right", Barry finally said. "I am the Flash. And I am sorry I lied to you-"

"It's okay Barry. I understand", Patty assured as she touched his face and this time, he didn't pull back.

"I thought I should lie to protect you by getting you away, but honestly, that is a rather stupid mentality", Barry said. "I will keep you safe, by keeping you closer."

"I can take care of myself", Patty said.

"Against the speedster that beat me all those months ago?" Barry asked and Patty sighed, realizing he had a point.

"I will stay", Patty simply said. "Fight crime during the day and be with you a night."

"We can fight crime together", Barry said. "I want you to be part of Team Flash."

"Team Flash?" Patty asked.

"We at S.T.A.R. Labs are a team that helps keep the city safe", Barry said as he held out his hand. "Would you like to join us?"

Patty didn't even hesitate when she grasped his hand and said. "I will join you."

Barry smiled as their faces moved closer and they kissed passionately. And for the first time in a long time, he felt the hurt from what Thawne had done to him reducing.

And one day, Barry would confess his love as well, and he hoped in his heart that she felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. God this was therapeutic to write. Barry/Patty and Oliver/Sara are my OTPs, and both were amazing relationships while they lasted, only to be broken up in the stupidest ways possible to make way for the toxic relationships that are WestAllen and Olicity.
> 
> The hurt from Patty leaving will never go away for me.
> 
> *Nicolas Cage voice* It never just gooooes away.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other story. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
